Return of the Prince
by Ryoko-Trunks
Summary: The seach for hope


Return of the Prince  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Majin Boo was destroyed forever, but at an unimaginable cost. The cost of a  
  
life, Vegeta's life. The once selfish sayjin had sacrificed himself, to save the  
  
planet of earth, and the ones he loved. Emitting all his power into one  
  
cataclysmic blast, Vegeta destroyed the horrible creature Boo.  
  
That was only two months ago. In those two months I have been living my life  
  
with no will to live. So many times I said I wouldn't, couldn't love again. And  
  
yet I did, I loved him more than life it self I know that sounds really cheap,  
  
but it's true.  
  
If it wasn't for my brother Goku, and his friends stopping me from going back I  
  
wouldn't be here, but life goes on and time passes away…………………  
  
Chapter 1: The search begins  
  
The radar beeped senselessly in my hands, its needle sweeping the area around  
  
me.  
  
"Danmmit, where is it?" I asked aloud. I slammed my fist on the airplane's  
  
console. A crack of static sounded through the airplane's radio.  
  
"Hey Ryoko, pick anything up yet?" A voice asked through the static.  
  
"Nothin yet Goku," I responded with a sigh. I was tired, I had been out  
  
searching for the Dragon Balls for four months and we had only found three!  
  
"You all right kid, you sound like you need a nap," Goku responded. Goku wasn't  
  
my real brother, but he may as have been.  
  
"No I wanna keep searching, at least until dark," I said.  
  
"No can do, we're making camp now, and you're coming down with us. Or I'll force  
  
you down," He said with a strangely serious tone.  
  
"All right I coming, where do you want to meet at," I asked.  
  
I knew fighting with him was no good, besides I would go after the balls when they all went to  
  
sleep.  
  
"Around Devil's Right, don't be late or I'll come looking for you, over and  
  
out."  
  
I turned the radio channel off and steered the craft toward Devil's Right.  
  
Chapter 2: The hunters become the hunted  
  
After landing at Devil's Right I proceeded to make dinner. There's one little  
  
thing I would like to make clear now, when I say I made dinner I mean I made  
  
dinner for an army or better. Don't forget Goku is my brother.  
  
"How do you want your eggs Goku," I asked.  
  
"Make four of them scrambled, 6 poached, and about 8 over easy," he responded  
  
as he struggled to set up the tents.  
  
"Okay, how about the rest of you," I asked Piccalo, and Yancha, and Krillan.  
  
"I'll have what ever Goku isn't eating," Killen responded with a laugh of  
  
disbelieve.  
  
"Yeah, same here," Yancha confirmed.  
  
"Okay, how about you Piccalo?" I asked the moody Namek.  
  
I looked around and found Piccalo in deep thought staring across the water, his  
  
eyes cold as stone. I got up and walked over to stand beside him.  
  
"What is it," I asked quietly. For a moment he didn't answer.  
  
"Something's over there, something powerful," He answered.  
  
"What is it," I asked sensing it too.  
  
"I don't know, it's been following us for a while, but I have a feeling we'll  
  
meet it soon enough," He said wryly.  
  
"Should we say something to the others," I asked.  
  
"No not yet, by the way I would heavily advise you not to go wandering around  
  
tonight. Understand." The last part wasn't a question. With that he turned and  
  
walked back to help Krillan with his tent. Piccalo may not have been my brother,  
  
but he knew better than anyone else.  
  
I took one last look across the water, and then turned to join the others and  
  
start dinner.  
  
"Bought time, I'm starving over here," Goku called as he saw me walking back.  
  
I allowed myself a smile, one first real smiles that had come me since Vegeta  
  
died two month's ago.  
  
Chapter 3: The realization  
  
"How many Dragon Balls do we have left," Asked Krillan. We had finished eating  
  
(Goku had had at least 6 helpings of rice and eggs), and now we were discussing  
  
what to do next.  
  
"Only three," I commented.  
  
"That's it," Goku said astounded.  
  
"Hey, we're doing better than we did last time we had to find them. It took us  
  
nearly a year to round up when we were little," I answered with frustration.  
  
"This is getting complicated, we don't even know if the Great Dragon can revive  
  
Vegeta," Piccalo responded calmly.  
  
Rage suddenly flooded my veins, making my blood boil. I stood quickly and in  
  
one fluid motion grab Piccalo by the shirt and slammed him against the cliff  
  
side.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever say that again," I breathed. My body was shaking with my  
  
rage as I struggled to keep it under control. There is nothing more dangerous  
  
and an enraged Sayjin, especially when they're stressed to the limit.  
  
"Ryoko, calm down now," Goku grabbed my arm in his vice like grip.  
  
"I mean it Ryoko, this isn't solving anything," Goku's grip tightened painfully  
  
on my arm. Slowly my anger drained away leaving me hollow inside. I released  
  
Piccalo, who fell to the ground gasping. Piccalo is strong, but I am stronger.  
  
Only Goku can compare to my strength.  
  
There is nothing more fearsome than an enraged Sayjin, especially one that's one  
  
the edge of a nervous break down. I turned and faced Goku, His eyes bore into my  
  
soul, but I didn't look away. Finally he released his grip from my arm.  
  
I turned back to Piccalo and helped him up. I was not sorry for what I had done,  
  
any more than he was. Nameks don't believe in saying your sorry for the things  
  
you do. To them everything happens for a reason, good or bad.  
  
After helping Piccalo up, we all went to our tents without saying a word.  
  
Chapter 4: The Dragon Ball of Rhenk  
  
That night I couldn't sleep. I waited until I was certain everyone was asleep,  
  
then I grabbed the radar and headless to Piccalo's warning, headed out into the  
  
night. I walked to the end of the island and stood at the edge of the cliffs  
  
scanning for any sign of the Dragon Balls.  
  
Then there is was a faint signal, almost to faint to pick up, but there,  
  
nonetheless.  
  
"Not running away are you."  
  
I jerked around to find Goku standing behind me.  
  
"How did you know I was going coming here," I asked angrily.  
  
"Piccalo told me, besides I knew you wouldn't sit still long," Goku answered.  
  
I sighed and turned back to the sea.  
  
"I found a signal, it's really faint though," I said with a sigh.  
  
"Ryoko, who are you," Goku asked.  
  
"What do you mean," I asked caught off guard.  
  
"Who are you," He asked again.  
  
"I'm a Sayjin of  pure royal blood," I responded with pride.  
  
"I didn't ask what you are I asked you who you are," He returned with a laugh.  
  
I sat in silence fro a long time. We sat together on the high cliffs for a long time. Enjoying each others company, and listening to the ocean that we loved so much.  
  
"I don't know who I am," I finally answered him.  
  
"I do," He said. "You're my sister, even though not by blood, but by love.""  
  
We said no more after that. After a time we laid down and fell asleep to the sound of the ocean in our ears. 


End file.
